DE 694 12 390 T2 shows a rolling bearing which includes a non-rotatable bearing ring, a rotatable bearing ring, rolling bodies situated between the bearing rings as well as a load measuring system for measuring the loads acting upon the rolling bearing. A sensor for measuring forces acting upon the rolling bearing is mounted on at least one of the rolling bodies. A signal transformer is functionally connected to the sensor for transmitting the signals emitted therefrom. The signal transformer includes a first coil, which is electrically and physically connected to the sensor for the purpose of being displaced thereby along a circular path. A signal receiver, which includes a second coil, which is rotatably fixedly attached to the non-rotatable bearing ring, is used to receive the transmitted signals. The second coil is situated in such a way that the circular path on which the first coil moves is located in the second coil.
DE 20 2010 012 270 U1 describes a power transformer for the wear-free transmission of electrical power from a current source, which is situated on the rotatable pivot mounting of a wind turbine, to the stationary pedestal of this wind turbine. The power transformer includes at least one coil pair having a stationary, pedestal-side coil and a co-rotating, current source-side coil which is rotatably mounted with respect thereto. The two coils are contactlessly situated with respect to each other in such a way that they are magnetically coupled.